Overcomer
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: After a tragic accident Mikey's life is changed completely. Read on as you see him and his family dealing with this change. But will he ever be the same again? Is he an Overcomer? Rated K plus for severe injury, slight angst but not much.
1. The Injury

**Yep another chapter story, I have too many ideas! Okay explanation time! I was watching Slash and Destroy (Season 2 episode 6 or 7) and remember that bit when Slash SLAMMED Mikey onto the floor with his fist? I'm going to write what could've happened in my opinion! This was inspired by the book Katy and a short animation called Scarlett.**

 **Don't read if you hate extreme injury stuff... (WARNING! Mikey will be VERY hurt!!!)**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter One- The Injury

As Slash's fist connected with Mikey's carapace a sickening crack was heard. It seemed as if time itself had froze. Mikey's body fell to the ground in slow motion, limp and unmoving. Slash's eyes widened, the mutagen that had warped his brain was coming to terms with what he'd just done.

Rapheal had always told him his troubles and worries about his brothers- particularly young Michelangelo. Raph always looked out for the little guy, even if he did get on his nerves. And now he, Rapheal's loyal pet, hurt one of the people he cared about the most. He ran, knowing he couldn't fix what had happened.

Raph watched Slash run with a mixture of emotions: anger, resentment, sadness and guilt. Guilt that he'd led this to happen. But he had to dwell on that later. Raph examined Mikey, who was barely even concious. Though he was panicking Raph put on a calm face and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, emerald eyes boring into baby blue ones.

"You're gonna be okay Mikey," Raph told him shakily, "we'll help you,"

Then blackness consumed the young turtle.

 _10 Hours Later..._

It had been ten hours since Raph, Leo and Donnie brought Mikey home. Almost immediately he was taken to the infirmary (basically a corner of Donnie's lab) and hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing mast and other various medical equipment.

Donnie had tried to call April to see if she could help and after many failed attempts she finally picked up.

"Donnie stop calling me I told you I never want to see you or speak to you again," April hissed. She had to keep her voice down because she was ,yet again, tutoring the infamous Casey Jones.

"Look April we're sorry but I need to know if you know any doctors who WOULDN'T freak out seeing five mutants," Donnie urgently asked her.

"And why do you need to know that?" April snarled.

"Mikey got hurt, badly. I think he's broken his spine but it may not be that serious. I know you're mad at us but please, I don't want my little brother to die," Donnie begged, placing a shivering hand on Mikey's pale forehead.

April froze. Sure she was mad at the guys but as Casey had said, some things were just out of our control; she didn't want Mikey to die, he had always greeted her after a bad day with a mug of hot chocolate and a movie. Maybe it was time to forgive the turtles.

"Okay fine. My friends cousin is a qualified doctor and she doesn't care what you look like. I'll go call her," April responded, glancing at Casey. It was true. His cousin, Solar, would be your friend if you had an arrow sticking out of your head- of course she'd remove the arrow first. But how would she react to the turtles? Only one way to find out.

"Before you go April, I'm truly sorry... I've been working as hard as I can to get your father back but I'll have to focus on Mikey too. Thank you for understanding everything," Donnie ended the call. April never ceased to amaze him.

Raph hadn't moved from his spot next to Mikey's bed. He'd took it hardest of all. As if it wasn't bad enough his pet got mutated into a monster, that pet tried to kill his baby brother the exact same day. Raph was convinced it was his fault, and if Mikey never woke up then Donnie was afraid that he would've lost two brothers.

Leo was ,naturally, blaming himself for all this. As soon as they'd gotten home he'd brought his meditating mat into the infirmary so he could be closer to Mikey. So far he hadn't said a word other than "I'm sorry".

Master Splinter was devastated when he heard the news and saw Mikey himself. It was as if he could feel the pain from when he lost his first child, losing another would only make his heart break completely.

Then finally him, Donnie. He'd spent hours caring for Mikey, looking up his injuries and drinking lots of coffee. Mikey was his only little brother and the baby of the family, he can't take Mikey's place.

Even if Mikey does wake up he may never be the same again. Only time will tell...

 **Okay that was alright. Poor Mikey! My sweet, innocent friend. You do not deserve this! I hope you guys are intruiged! I forgot to mention that this is also inspired by the first fanfiction story I ever read called Guilty. It hasn't been updated for a year but its AMAZING! See ya next chapter where April shall see Mikey's condition- and so will you guys! _BYE!_**

 _ **-Wolf :)**_


	2. Meet Solar

**Chapter 2 is here! Thank you SO much for the support I got on the first chapter... 5 reviews, 8 follows and 7 favourites?! Woah! I know this is pretty early but I wanted to write chapter 2 so bad! Here are my responses to your awesome reviews:**

 **To Karana the Firebender: Really O.o? Thank you! That really means alot since I only got this idea the same day I wrote and published the first chapter! *laughs sheepishly* Yeah... I get very confused with the spellings sometimes but I only spelt 2 things wrong which is a new record for me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To twistedimaginationofme: Yep it is pretty horrible but Mikey will get through it. From last chapter the injury sounded slightly worse than what it actually is but Mikey hasn't broken his spine *nods firmly*. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **To No Guns Only Roses: Update here! Mikey will (eventually) be okay physically but the injury he recieves WILL be life changing so his mental health might be in a bit of trouble when he finds out what happened to him O.O. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To Shady Queen: I agree -. They're really fun to write but you hate reading them in another persons story! Hope you like this one!**

 **To Ninjas Say Hi: *shakes head* Mikey will never escape from us writers. But USUALLY we make him get better in the end... usually. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Woah that took a bit of time! Well here is chapter 2 where we will meet Casey's cousin/ Mikey's doctor. Enjoy...**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As soon as April hung up from Donnie's call she scrolled down to Solar's contact. Despite her inner voice assuring her it would be alright she was still worrying. Solar's own... accident had made her accept anyone no matter their looks. But mutants? Would she really help the turtles?

Sighing, April tapped her phone and the faint ringing could be heard.

~~~~

10 miles away, in Chinatown, was a vanilla- coloured cafe. Above this cafe lived a young girl. This girl was only eighteen and she lived alone, working in her deceased mothers cafe so as to make money.

Solar picked up her phone when it started ringing and grinned at who it was. Her cousin, Casey, had introduced her to April a while back and they were good friends. Solar answered the call and smiled at her friends voice. April was the only true friend she had.

"Hey Solar," Came April's voice through the speaker.

"Hey Ape whats up?" Solar grinned when she heard April sigh. They both knew she hated that nickname and so Solar used it to annoy April at any opportunity.

"Can I ask you a favour? Its really important," Solar's grin became a frown. She really hoped it wouldn't be something she was uncomfortable with doing.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I have some friends," April started, "and one of them got hurt, badly. They need help and can't get to a hospital. Can you help them?"

Solar was a little surprised but by the tone of her voice you wouldn't guess. "Sure where do they live?"

"That's the thing they're... different. People won't accept them because they look different," As April said this Solar stroked the gaping hole on the side of her head- the side of her head where her right ear used to be.

Solar took a deep breath, "Sure April. No matter what they look like I'll help them,"

April realeased the breath she had been holding. "Thanks Solar, just meet me in Ryans Abbey today, right now. And please don't tell Casey,"

Solar nodded but then realised April couldn't see her. "Okay bye," She hung up and grabbed her dark brown coat. She had to admit, this whole situation felt off to her but if there was someone who needed help then she'd help them.

Five minutes later the two teenagers where standing next to a manhole cover in Ryans Abbey. April lifted the manhole cover (with alot of effort) and climbed inside. Instead of questioning her Solar just shrugged and followed the red hed.

"So... where are we going?" Solar asked.

April ignored her and pulled her in a certain direction, but to Solar it seemed as if they were just going around randomly.

Finally a faint glow appeared at what seemed to be the end of the tunnel. The two girls ran towards it and when they reached their destination Solar's eyes almost buldged out of her head.

This abandoned subway station, which clearly wasn't abandoned, had been outfitted with enough materials to make a rather comfy home.

The sound of footsteps reached their ears and what the girl saw next almost made her yell. A mutant turtles wearing a blue bandanna had ran out of a room. His skin was a forest green and his eyes were a midnight blue. Various wrappings and gear covered the mutant.

"April you're back! Wait who's this...?" Blue turned to me and I waved nervously. I already knew that my life won't be very normal for a long time now...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ***puts hands in the air* Okay! Okay! I know that we didn't really get much info on Mikey but next chapter will be MUCH better and we'll find out what happened to our favourite orange-banded turtle! Next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon! See ya then! _BBBYYYYEEE!_**

 ** _-Wolf :)_**


	3. Mikey's Injury

Hey everyone its Wolf and here is the third chapter of Overcomer! Thank you so much for the reviews I am flabbergasted that you guys ACTUALLY like this! Even a couple of my favourite authors reviewed *does happy dance* Here are my replies to your lovely reviews:

To Shady Queen: Yep new OC I can't help but add one in! She also might appear in another story but I'm not sure yet.

To Ninjas Say Hi: Hope we must. I won't kill him off because I'm not that evil but if I'm in a particularly bad mood then we'll have to see...

To No Guns Only Roses: I like it too its a very mysterious name. Don't worry we will see Mikey in this chapter but he won't be waking up for a bit of time...

To DPTTRocks: *shrugs* They probably know that the other three turtles are most protective of Mikey, he is the baby after all. And imagine how they'd cope without Mikey? So I guess thats it. And here is the update!

To Smokescreen-ninja: Although she's eighteen Solar is a qualified doctor and has experience with a younger family member being injured *slaps hand over her mouth* I revealed to much! SMOKEBOMB *disappears*

To BrightLotusMoon: *nods, grinning* I agree. When Mikey wakes up it'll just be fluff, fluff, FLUFF! *pats her sympthetically* I'm glad that you can deal with it. Thanks though, if I need any help I'll be sure to ask you! :)

To Twistedimaginationofme: Thanks! Yeah I wanted to make Solar a little... different, in appearence and then I thought that she should have a missing body part. Its actually a key part of the story... not saying anything!

Woah seven reviews?! Thats awesome! No wait... correction, you guys are awesome! I'm sorry that this chapter is so late I have been super busy with school and choir!

But here it is chapter three! Please don't get angry if updates take awhile I am already busy co-writing another story aswell as writing a story in advance and more.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes we will see Mikey!

_

Solar's P.O.V

"April you're back! Wait who's this...?" Blue stared at me to which I stared back but blushed when I realised I was being rude.Blue looked like he wanted to say something but April cleared her voice before he could say anything.

"Leo this is the doctor I told Donnie abouton the phone, did he tell you?" 'Leo' nodded and gestured for me to follow him into one of the rooms.

He opened the door and I followed in. My mouth hung open but I closed it again quickly, hoping no one noticed. This room was large and had two algae pools on each side. In a far corner were a couple makeshift hospital beds and over there were three more mutant turtles- only one seemed more like a mummy than a turtle. He was wrapped in so bandages from head to toe that I could only tell he was a turtle by the outline of his shell. The second turtle was wearing a red mask and holding the first turtles hand. Finally, the last turtle had a purple mask and was staring at a computer screen, typing so quick his three fingered hands were a blur.

I turned to April who was staring at my nervously.

"I won't ask now but when the mummy turtle is better you owe me alot of answers," I hissed and April rolled her eyes.

I straightened up and walked over to the bed. I pulled on some white gloves and grabbed a x-ray. This was going to be a long procedure.

Raph's P.O.V

I stared at the girl who walked in with a bit of interest. She had long straggly black hair, pale skin and deep violet eyes: she gave me the idea of someone who had magic powers.

Magic or not though I didn't trust her, not one bit. So when she walked over with a x-ray I glared with all the strength I could muster.

The girl just shook her head, smiling. "I won't hurt him and I don't think you guys are freaks... if anything I'm more of a freak than you guys appear to be. Not saying that you are freaks!" She pulled back a few strands of her hair and to my horror their wasn't an ear there.

Noticing my shocked expression, she grinned before turning sombre again and x-raying Mikey who was still out cold.

I noticed Donnie staring at the girl with great interest aswell as a bit of annoyance before coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me... I'm not being rude but I am Mikey's brother and doctor," I smirked a little, shaking my head. Donnie has always been the family doctor so he of course he's a bit annoyed that someone who we don't even know is taking his job.

The girl looked up at him and took a step backwards, not out of fear though.

"I'm sorry I really should've spoke to you guys before I started work on your brother. I'm Solar by the way," Solar gave the x-ray to Donnie who smiled at her and she smiled back before she pulled out a laptop from her bag.

I saw her typing away for a straight ten minutes and eventually my curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She turned to me and showed me her laptop.

"I've been looking up on his injury's and I think I know whats wrong with him," She started, looking at me and I saw Donnie perk up and start listening, "he appears to have been hit on the spine particularly hard, so hard all the nerves connecting to his right leg have been severely damaged... too damaged to repair," She finished sadly.

I just stared at her with a blank look aswell as Leo and April, who had just came back in to the lab. Donnie however was staring at Mikey with tears in his eyes that he was refusing to let fall.

"It means he can never use that leg again," Donnie spoke up and we all stared at Mikey.

"I'll try as hard as I can to give your brother back his old life," Solar told us, "if you want me too of course," She added quickly.

"Anything to help Mikey," Leo said and we all nodded.

Nobody's P.O.V

Over the next few hours, the turtles discussed Mikey's injury with Solar and the various medical procedures he will have to go through.

It seemed like it would be a long journey but no matter what they would get through it, hopefully...

_

Chapter 3 done! So that was Mikey's medical condition for you guys. I know we didn't see much of Mikey but next chapter will be all about Mikey! Hopefully. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one! _BYE!_

-Wolf


	4. An Old Memory

**Hey guys Wolf here with (drumroll please...) OVERCOMER! Yes chapter 4 is here and I want to say... THANK YOU! Your support is amazing, I was looking at the stats on this story earlier and it has... 14 FAVOURITES?! That is amazing! Thank you so much for trying this story out!**

 **To No Guns Only Roses: Permanent? Maybe... I have things planned but I can't tell you because that would be spoilers :) Thanks for your review, as always**

 **To BrightLotusMoon: On the bright side you get massages when it happens to you! I will include the therapy but Mikey may not co-operate when doing it. It sure will be a one heck of a ride! Thank you again for your review**

 **To Smokescreen-ninja: Ah you wish you could do that but nope! Also were you talking about Brother I Used To Know? Because Mikey's in a wheelchair in it? Thank you for your review!**

 **To Twistedimaginationofme: Trust me its worse having to write it: I love Mikey getting hurt because it means fluff! Yep I was thinking about how Mikey would react and I've got that planned out. Yeah Donnie IS the family doctor and probably felt a bit threatened by Solar. Thank you for your review!**

 **To DPTTrocks: Sorry about that. I try to make chapters long but there will be times when I want to end it on a cliffhanger for suspense. Thanks for your review!**

 **To CookieCrumble12:** ***in a silly voice* Why thank you dear friend. Thank you for your review!**

 **Thank you guys so much for your support, here is chapter 4 that is (sadly) quite late in coming out again ;(.** **Also I have watched Requiem... THE FEELS! So here is a bit of fluff to cheer you guys up!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been three weeks since Solar had told them about Mikey's injury. She'd visited daily, doing scans on Mikey, giving him the occasional medicine or injection and just informing everyone on how Mikey's going to live his life now with one leg. She had also hooked up a heart monitor in case anything bad were to happen. It wouldn't be easy for Mikey to adjust to his new life so they would have to stay with him every step of the way. Part of this was staying with him.

They'd been taking shifts. Despite this, Raph seemed to stay with Mikey everyday still believing his little brothers condition to be his fault. Today Raph was watching over Mikey again, his head bowed in sadness.

"We miss you little brother, it isn't the same without you here. Sensei and Leo just meditate constantly, Donnie won't leave the computer... that Solar girl seems to be the only one truly taking charge," Raph sighed: as much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Donnie just wouldn't come near Mikey as if he was contagious or something, Leo was a bit better though. He ended up letting Raph do most of the shifts while he just sat and meditated, but he did come in occasionally to say hi or check up on Mikey. Solar came everyday though and was the only one who really comforted Raph, no matter how refusing he'd be.

"Hey Mikey, remember that time when you got knocked out by Snakeweed? The world seemed so small back then, I honestly had thought that you died. That was why I checked up on you that night, and it was a good thing I did," Raph closed his eyes, allowing himself to be swallowed into the memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Raph slowly creaked open his door, careful not to make any sound that would wake up the others. He felt stupid for doing this but he was still shaken by the image of Mikey slamming into the wall and just falling like a limp, lifeless doll. He shook his head, don't think about that. Mikey was his one and only priority._

 _With the grace only a ninja could achieve, Raph opened Mikey's door and bolted in, closing it behind him. The red banded turtle let out a sigh of relief when he saw his baby brother sleeping peacefully. Satisfied, he made his way to leave but stopped when he heard a whimper._

 _The orange banded turtle thrashed in his sleep, muttering the same words..._

 _"Raph, Raph no I'm not important, Raph Snakeweed is going to get you! Raph, RAPHIE NO!"_

 _With that cry Mikey's eyes flew open and when he saw his big brother looking down worridly at him, he collapsed crying._

 _Raph took Mikey into a gentle hug, allowing his baby brother to cry into his plastron._

 _"I don't want you to get hurt for me," Mikey murmured._

 _"If it means that you stay safe then I'll take one thousand beatings from Snakeweed any day," Raph told Mikey who shook his head._

 _"But why do I need to be safe? I don't do anything to help the team... I'm just bait," Mikey argued and Raph's eyes narrowed, Mikey was basically calling himself useless._

 _"Michelangelo Hamato. Not for a second should you think yourself as useless or someone who shouldn't be protected. You keep this family together and thats the most important job anyone could have," Raph glared at Mikey who shrunk back a little._

 _"Okay," He replied groggily, and was soon asleep, cuddled up against Raph's plastron._

 _Raph's glare melted away and he shook his head chuckling. You just couldn't stay mad at the little goofball. The red terrapin lowered himself into bed, Mikey's small form protectively in his arms._

 _No matter what he'd protect Mikey... no matter the cost._

 _End of Flashback_

If only that was true. The moment Spike mutated was the moment Raph had broken that vow. As he looked at his baby brothers form he could only wish it was him there instead.

 _'Silly, if it was you there then there would be no one to protect Leo and Donnie,'_ Came an all too familiar voice. It couldn't be... could it?

 _'Well it depends if you're choosing to believe dude,'_

"Mikey?" Raph called out loud. He stared at the non-moving form of his little brother. Perhaps he was going crazy, he'd imagined his little brothers voice inside his head to comfort him.

 _'Geez dude you need to loosen up. You look like you're going to pop with your muscles tensed like that,'_

Raph glared at nothing. If this really was his baby brother then he was still as annoying as ever.

 _'Saying that though, you're probably the most relaxed one here- apart from Master Splinter. Leo and Donnie won't let me into their minds, they just refuse to believe I'm so awesome I can talk telepathetically!'_

Raph chuckled. It was nice hearing his brother talk so childishly like that.

 _'So dude do you know whats wrong with me? Except for the fact that I'm the awesomest dude in the universe, not that there's anything wrong with that,'_ Raph froze.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. He cut the connection and buried his face in his hands. Mikey didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve this. All they wanted was to be accepted, they had dreams like humans did. If one of them got severely injured then they couldn't be whisked off to a hospital, guaranteed they would survive.

Solar was a professional doctor but even she couldn't make Mikey's leg work again. At this thought he pressed his face into his palms harder. He wanted his little brother to smile, not the fake smile he now always wears, his real smile, the smile from when they were kids.

"Raph go get some sleep, I'll watch over Mikey," He was so wrapped up in is grieving that he didn't notice Leo was there until he was wrapped in a hug.

Raph nodded, breaking out of the hug and trudging out. Taking one last longing look at Mikey, he left.

 _Mikey stared after Raph as he left. He smiled sadly._

 _'Silly Raphie, I smile for you guys. I know that if my condition is really bad then I probably will get super upset but you guys will help me through it,'_

 _The young terrapin turned his gaze to the stiff, unmoving body that was laid on the bed- his body._

 _'I guess I can't wake up yet but that doesn't mean I'm not here,'_

And with that, Mikey's spirit disappeared and the heart monitor went flat.

 **_**

 **I'm so mean aren't I? Well I gave you fluff then broke your hearts again! So now you guys have to wait to see if next chapter is a funeral or not... but the title IS Overcomer so that means Mikey survives... right? Now that I've got you all worried I'm going to run away before you guys kill me! *runs away***


	5. A vanilla cafe

**Hello fellow creatures of Earth! After two weeks of waiting I decided to write and upload this chapter! *mutters* Mainly because if I don't then I'm not allowed crisps for a week. *clears throat* So basically thank Cookie that this chapter is out.**

 **Cookie: You're welcome**

 ***hums* What can I say except you're welcome. *clears throat* Anyway lets stop dillydallying and answer your reviews!**

 **Dear DPTTrocks... Here is the long awaited update! Yes you want Michelangelo to survive and I MIGHT let that happen *grins evilly*. Thanks for your review!**

 **Dear CookieCrumble12... You did? How come I saw you today then? Anyway if you did that then you wouldn't find out what was going to happen to Mikey did you? Thanks for your review!**

 **Dear BrightLotusMoon... *nods in agreement* The more he gets injured the more fluffiness, also it just adds tension and whats better than a bit of tension? Thanks for your review!**

 **Dear Smokescreen-ninja... What you're saying is true, hmm I might actually do that *taps chin in thought* Yeah Solar is the boss now pretty much since the others have drowned in grief. Thanks for your review!**

 **Dear Twistedimaginationofme... Happy ending you say? Possibly. Thanks for your review!**

 **Dear No Guns Only Roses... I am afraid that it is unfortunately up to me if Mikey survives or not. I've got the Ghost Busters number though here *gives number***

 **Now thats done lets see if our favourite orange-banded turtle is alive! Hope you enjoy...**

Time itself seemed to have slowed down. Raph turned to see his two other brothers and father rush into the lab, the flatline wail echoing throughout the lair. Whilst Splinter ran to Mikey's side immediately, Leo stood frozen in the doorframe. Solar grabbed the defibrillator pads and was by Mikey's side in an instant. Waves of eletricity coused through Mikey's body numerous times.

After many failed attempts Solar paused, sweat beading her brow. She shoved the pads into Donnie's arms and, without needing to be told, he pressed the electric pads onto his little brothers still form... and was met with a steady pulse.

Everyone sighed in relief. Splinter dropped into a chair, his hand covering his face.

"I am to old for this," He muttered wearily.

Leo, who was still standing at the door, was breathing heavily. He suddenly glared at Solar.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" He yelled at her. "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER- MY BABY BROTHER AND YOU ALMOST LET HIM DIE!" Solar stared at him, a calm expression on her face.

"I will only say this once," She started. "I am saving your little brother because he still has a life to live. Most people wouldn't have agreed to help you because you are all mutants. But I didn't. I have been trying my hardest to keep Mikey healthy and not intrude on your personal life; I will carry on doing that no matter what you say,"

Still not showing any emotion, Solar grabbed a iv bag and needle.

"Could you three please leave, I need to take a sample of Donnie's blood for Mikey," And with that she pushed Leo out, Splinter following her, and closed the lab doors on them. She turned to Donnie and Raph with a sad smile.

"Not everyone appreciates what you do for them," She stated simply and did not say another word for the rest of the procedure.

5 Hours Later- Solars P.O.V

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled and ran out of the lair without waiting for a reply. Once I was sure that I was out of earshot I finally let my tears fall. I know Leo is worried about Mikey but doesn't he see that I'm trying? Its not like I _want_ Mikey to die. He deserves to live as much as anyone else.

Shaking my head sadly, I clambered up the ladder and slid open the manhole cover. I trudged home, guilt weighing my mind.

Once I reached the cafe I pulled out my key and slid open the vanilla framed door, shutting it and turning the light on only to gaze at the interior. The floor was made up of polished wooden floorboards, something which I myself contributed to do. The tables were a simple oak along with the chairs yet we always added our own cushions to them to make it seem special. I chuckled thinking of it now. Above the counter was a chalkboard that listed all the items we served and it also featured a few drawings of the food. The counter itself was draped in a green and white checkered cloth, with a small pot for money and calculator to count up the cost.

It was small and we were poor but it was home. At least it was when Mum was still around.

I climbed up the ladder in the corner of the cafe and emerged in the bathroom. It was pretty basic. It have a working sink and toilet as well as small bathtub. There was a small mirror above the sink too.

I opened the wooden door and stepped into my room. It had a wooden bed in the corner that had a purple blanket draped over it. A small desk sat beside my bed and had a hot water bottle on the top. The rest of the room was taken up with a cabinet full of books and a beanbag.

I pulled out a photo I had been previously keeping in my pocket. It was a photo of Mum and I. We were serving customers in the cafe and had a food fight with them. I missed them days, it seemed that my mum could make anyones day better. I traced the outline of her carefully. Her long silky hair, her smiling face and bright eyes. My eyes narrowed in anger. Why couldn't I have prevented her death? Why did she have to leave? Why... why can't I take her place?

I sighed and pulled my blanket up to my arms before grabbing a book (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) and beginning to read. I just needed to not make the mistake I made with Mum.

I needed to make Mikey better.

 **Yeah I know its short but I just figured I needed to say that Mikey was alive and show where Solar lives as well as giving you guys a sneak peak on what happened to her mum.**

 **I'll try update soon but me being me the next chapter probably won't come out for ages! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya soon! _BYYYYEEE!_**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
